The heart of the phoenix
by MissMisteryy
Summary: It is morning and the twilight stops fighting against the impending sun while the clear sky fills the small lanes of the village. Yes, because Japan, despite its grandeur, remains a small picture overflowing with small and delicious little boroughs of its own. A blue head runs fast on the bank of a river, together with it a slender but tenacious little body keeps its head at its to
1. Chapter 1

It is morning and the twilight stops fighting against the impending sun while the clear sky fills the small lanes of the village. Yes, because Japan, despite its grandeur, remains a small picture overflowing with small and delicious little boroughs of its own. A blue head runs fast on the bank of a river, together with it a slender but tenacious little body keeps its head at its top. He seems tireless if you put him and his friends on the same floor, in fact, unlike blue, the others are lying on the grass watching him. Who is rooting and who taunts in a not too convinced tone.

POV TAKAO

\- Damn, but why is it so hot! -

-Why did you run for half an hour in the sun without ever stopping, it is obvious that you feel hot.- Beside me Professor K walks keeping his faithful computer steady watching who knows what statistics.

\- I would suggest a nice break, what do you say Takao? - Max insists, he knows me well. The food first of all!

Speaking of this and that, we reach a place at the end of the quarter, we always come here when hunger calls us. We order the usual debating on various techniques to use in the challenges that soon will animate the lives of the three of us, the selections for the championship are now one step away from us and we certainly cannot afford distractions.

From a distance, two small aquamarine eyes watch the scene intrigued. He has heard so much about that boy, Takao Kinomiya, nevertheless he has never seen him if not in some pictures here and there. He decides however not to fully satisfy his interest for fear of being seen by someone, or even worse, by that little group of boys. Quickly turn the corner, disappearing into the crowd that animates the street.

\- I would say that we are not? - I ask satisfied at the end of the speech. But I soon notice a not entirely sincere smile from Professor K.

-What's wrong with you? See that you have done a great job, you will see that soon you will all be repaid.- I conclude smiling openly in the hope that things change.

-Yes but you are facing everything with little seriousness Takao! Maybe you're right, my job will give you a great hand on the field, but remember that there are challengers like Kai waiting for you at the selections.- the Moor says in one breath, lowering his head in review.

-I'll do it all you'll see, so you'll be proud of your work and your friends. - Max widens a huge smile in our direction and embraces us giving various encouragement. This guy is magnificent. It leaves no bad situation running, it always catches it on the fly to transform it into a strength. Returning home I realize that it is almost time for dinner but I don't call Nonno, I already know that he is finishing his usual kendo lessons, it's a fix but what can I do about it? It is always and in any case the only family member that remains to me and with whom I can talk about everything, in dark moments even without words. I go up to my room and lie on the bed looking at a fixed spot on the ceiling, reflecting on the meetings I will have to face in the following weeks. The meetings did not scare me as I consider them to be personal training, but I am afraid of losing, with respect for Max and Professor K, and all their help. How would they take it? After all the hard work, patience and sweat poured in? Maybe they will accept defeat and enjoy the event with me, laughing and joking. However, there is something that grips my stomach in an anomalous way, I don't know how to give it a voice or a face, but it scares me a lot. I spend the night in white thinking without knowing what results.

POV ...

The dawn soars quickly over the night, leaving various flares in the still blue sky. My eyes flicker fast from one corner of the view to the other. I look at the sky first and then at my bey. It has numerous dents and scratches of various shapes and sizes. I sigh back into his pocket after gently caressing the small piece in the middle. I am proud of his work, I did my best and I used all my strength to be able to reach the final with Takao and his strange friends. He is a very stubborn but stubborn boy, you can easily recognize him in the crowd. Still immersed in my thoughts I see the first street lamps light up lightly, it's time to go.


	2. New Informations

The Bey continue to spin undeterred in the small beystadiums. From above a boy. Two lightning rubies observe the scene indifferently, yet it was their owner who requested it. Was it a useless routine? This he knows very well, however he considers it a necessary gesture. Unfortunately the weather is not the best and this weighs more on the boy's scarlet-eyed soul than he wanted to admit. He reluctantly stands up jumping from the support on which he has been sitting for more than half an hour, ending up just a few steps away from the owners of the bey present in the stadium.

-For today the training ends here.- the glacial tone did not allow replies. So in response there were only strange looks from the other boys, but no one even dares a word.

POV KAI

If we want to secure victory, we cannot lose ourselves in stupid workouts. It's becoming a joke. I'm not going to waste time on such nonsense.

"I'm going on a reconnaissance tour." They all nodded their heads.

I hope that on my return they have concluded something, otherwise I will have to expel some of them from the team. The only task they had was to monitor that Takao to discover new weaknesses and they managed to fail even in that. I don't care if someone stays behind, that kid won't get to the finals.

POV TAKAO

Damn! In recent days there has been a very bad time in Tokyo and the semi-finals are close, very close. If I lose because of the little training I could never forgive myself! We are under the bridge that overlooks the most famous stream in the village where I live. It is a very popular place but with the bad weather the circle of people shrinks to me, Max and Professor K. We have decided to continue the training in the only part covered hoping that the weather will improve at any moment.

\- Well the performance isn't bad, but we need to reinforce Dragoon's attack ring. You can not hope to win in these conditions.- to speak is a resigned but convinced Professor.

-How do you mean! Are you suggesting that my Dragoon is a loser? It does not exist! - I say fully defending my companion in adventures. I know I am not one of the best, but certainly my Bitpower must be carried on in a fury!

-I'm not saying this, I just want to remind you of the first meetings with Kai. Do not remember? You managed to escape from him only in surprise to see that you too can count on a sacred animal. But now that he knows I am convinced that he won't let you win easily - his gaze at first fixed on the monitor slowly moves on me.

-Professor you will see that Takao will manage with his head held high! - Max gives me strength as always. But it seems that this makes the brown-haired boy very angry.

-You are the usual ones! If you think that victory is achieved only with luck or trust of your own means you are out of the way boys. I am very happy that Takao has charisma to sell but he will not help him to bring it far ahead and as hard as it is to say, you know it well too - he is not screaming, but the words came to me loud and clear. I glance at Max and see that he has lowered his head, a tuft falls over his eyes, almost like a shield.

\- Time is tightening, how can we improve Dragoon in the shortest possible time? - I ask politely. If I had answered with more conviction I would have further hurt the mood of the professor. And it was the only thing I wanted to avoid at the moment. I know that his help is invaluable, I might as well go along with him in negative moments.

-I need some time to look at data collected during your last meetings. Unfortunately, I have nothing on Kai or Shell Killers. We have only played a few meetings with them and everyone has touched and run away. I can only rely on instinct. It will take me a few days but I promise to solve your problem in time. I advise you not to force your hand on your bey too much, I want to make only small changes so I need it intact at the final moment.- the brown ends up getting out of the ground and cleaning the clothes made wet by the wet grass. I say nothing, I go along with his thoughts, promising to take better care of my bey and asking him to see us again the next day to find out how his investigations are proceeding.

Max and I take the road together to go home, since we live just a few blocks away. The professor living on the other side of the river had to walk alone.

-You know I'm really sorry the way we broke up.- I start looking at the sky, it's cloudy and you don't even notice a little ray of sun. Almost reflects my mood.

-It's only very anxious for you, you'll see that as the days go by it will pass and we can go back to joking as before.- the blonde concludes with a reassuring smile.

-I hope. But this takes it too seriously. In short, it is not that I am so scarce as not to pass the initial meetings and in the last few days I have managed to win even over Kai.-

-In fact you have been very good at meetings lately! Perhaps it is only in thought that you have always gone well and that in the finals your opponents are more aggressive and prepared.- Max puts his arms back and crosses them behind his head with a confused face.

-Bah, too many worries for just one day. But my friend, I have the solution! Sushi at will! - I take Max by the arm and start laughing as I run towards my house, I can't let the bad weather and the Professor's situation ruin my evening!

-But can you always think of eating !? Look, if you don't have mayonnaise at home with the cabbage I come to eat! - says Max starting to run by starting a race for those who arrive first.

POV KAI

But isn't that the kid who always takes Takao with him?

A boy less than five feet tall with rebellious, brown hair, eyes covered by hair and a huge pair of eyeglasses. Of course it's him.

I decide to follow him to see where he goes, it is strange that he is not in the company of his stupid pop. We are on the other side of the river where the houses are small agglomerations attached to one another in western style. They are a disgrace to the Japanese. But I don't dwell so much on the appearance of the house as on its inhabitant. It is serious, more than usual. He looks defeated. Did his little group come across any nasty surprises? When I see him disappear in the door of the house, I wait a few minutes to see if he lights up any more light in the house, a sign that the boy has entered his room.

A light on the second floor lights up. Bingo.

It is a window at the back of the house and has a corner balcony. Better for me. I climb quickly to the nearby boxes and reach the balcony in a few moments. I peek inside and I see the brown man turned his back on his usual computer. What the hell is he doing? I go further and recognize the face of a member of my team on the laptop screen. He is analyzing the various parts of his beyblade, each piece corresponds to a small sentence next to it. Information. If so, he probably has data on my Dranzer too. Impossible, I have never fought enough in front of him to guarantee him useful information. The computer screen changes and I see my own face. I watch more carefully and notice that some parts of the beyblade are obscured, while in others there is no word beside it. No information. I sigh satisfied. Did they believe it was that easy? Although irritated by the incident I am satisfied by having found who is the real mind behind Takao's bey. I'm leaving silently. Now I know what to do.


	3. Who is she?

POV TAKAO

Missing now a day, a single day at the decisive meetings for those who will go to the final. Needless to say, how much I and others have worked to achieve our goal and with every means at our disposal. Unfortunately, despite the various calculations and assumptions of the computer, the Professor is still not completely convinced of the final results. It is a beautiful sunny day and I have no intention of wasting it, we are running out and I intend to do my best tomorrow!

POV KAI

I spent the whole morning training, but it's like something is missing. The last training sessions went well, like the rest of the rest, and even the beyblades have been properly upgraded. So what's really upsetting me? I decide to take a ride to clear my mind. It's just over ten o'clock in the morning and many people are already pouring into the narrow streets of the neighborhood, it's not particularly hot since we are in the middle of September, however many women go around with heavy coats and jackets. For my part, only my trusty scarf warms my neck and shoulders, the bare minimum to not feel cold. I go unconsciously to the river. I feel something metal slam incessantly and I lean out of the bridge to see better what it is, noticing a figure known to me intent on fighting who knows what silly training. Takao. That kid is a nuisance to my ascent to the title of world champion, but his determination and his Bitpower are like a magnet, he manages to master his dragon in a short time without too much effort. How the hell does it do? I take Dranzer out of my suit pocket. In the sunlight it looks even brighter than usual, giving it an encouraging glow. I made millions of sacrifices for him and spent almost all my childhood to fully understand all his secrets, his strength, his and my weaknesses, while in just a few weeks Takao managed to get all the respect of his Bit without obvious efforts. What's so wrong? I put the bey back in my pocket and just watch the enemy as he trains. He seems focused but with a closer eye we see that while he jokes and deconcentrates with his companions. My anger rises exponentially. I make my eyes look at the landscape: the river; trees; the street; the lawn; a little girl ...

A little girl? What's he doing here?

He's a few feet away, well hidden behind a cherry tree that also looks at Takao and the other boys. She has straight hair that comes just below her shoulders, so dark blue that they look black without any light to illuminate them. Eyes similar to the water of the sea and bright as few. The serious and attentive look like that of a feline. Suddenly his eyes meet mine, an expression strikes his face from relaxed to fearful. He turns around starting to run towards the city. Without realizing it, they are on his trail in great strides. It was small in stature so I should be able to reach it but for this reason it could hide anywhere. Arrival at the beginning of the inhabited center where dozens and dozens of people are crowded together preventing my view, I could ask to let me pass but it would be totally useless. I lost it.

Who was? What was he doing? Why did she run away?


	4. the first tournament

POV Kai

The Beyblade tournament has begun, many blader are huddled in the locker room behind the scenes for the final touches, while the less talented or sports fans sit comfortably on the arena stands. I can hear the feet beating and the choruses of encouragement from here. Useless practice in my opinion, but instill what does it matter? Most likely I will not see 90% of the boys here present on my journey. The lights of the ceiling lights highlight the blue color of my blade, I look at it for a while. No scratches, even if there had been, I would have mobilized as soon as possible to make up for it. Only a few mach's left before someone from the staff comes to call me, I'm sitting on a wooden bench waiting for him. It is not too long before a young man in his twenties looks out from the door to inform me that I must prepare to enter the arena. I answer with a nod of the head. The corridors are full of contrasting faces, those with such huge smiles that they reach the earlobe, to those who seem to have lived through a war and come out completely crushed. Step further and head towards the arena, crossing the threshold I hear a roar of applause as the speaker announces my entry into the field. Let's begin.

POV Takao

\- What did I tell you? There was nothing to worry about! The meetings went great and Dragoon did not report any dents, thank you very much Professor! - cheer him with joy towards Max and Kenny, both a not too convinced pout and four open arms waiting for a hug. I run towards them so strong that they bring everyone to the ground. But what does it matter? I'm in the final!

-Anyway, when will your Max meet? -

\- Between two games. From what I've heard the opponents are getting more and more complicated! We just hope that Draciel will hold on.

-But of course he will, it is your beyblade and you see that you are more convinced of yourself, your Bitpower also needs your complete esteem to face a full match.-, I end up placing a hand on his shoulder, on my face the usual cheeky smile that always convinces the whole world to trust me. It seems to work.

"Hey guys, Kai is in the field!" Kenny announces, watching the monitor intently in one of the corners of the room, there are two of them for the locker room and they serve those who occupy them to follow the games indirectly. Kai was right there, the proud and hard bearing of all time soared in comparison to his challenger, hunched over and totally taken on his blade, I don't think he's going too well for him. After a few spins and a violent attack, Dranzer sends the other bey to shoot out of the small beystadio before he stops completely. Strong shouts come from viewers in response. A staff girl arrives to warn Max that he has to prepare for his meeting, since there are two beystadio in the arena, four bladers enter at a time.

-Well, I'll be right there! - Max answers with his blade tight, the professor and I wish him good luck as we watch him go through the corridor. We hope everything goes well.

POV Kai

As mentioned above, a useless practice. Not understanding how blader so poor they are chosen to enter the finals. I pass the arch that leads to the corridor and I find Max, one of Kinomiya's friends, waiting impatiently for his turn. He is watching me smiling.

"I saw your meeting, you were fantastic!" I notice how the freckles on his face relax as he smiles. I look at him as he opens his eyes and realizes he won't get a response. From my shoulders its name resounds in the speakers. He overtakes me at a brisk pace, I would totally disregard his meeting but I can grant myself the honor of seeing how he will be swept away by his opponent. I close my eyes as I smile faintly at the same time and listen as his challenger is announced. His challenger in reality. Great, so I will have to watch his victory. I turn my body halfway leaning against the wall on my right, so that I have a view that covers only the part of the arena in which the American will play. My throat dries up. Max's challenger is yesterday's blue-haired girl!


	5. The meeting

POV MAX

The lights of the spotlights are positioned on the bey-stadium while I look at my opponent: no taller than six feet, with a very pale complexion in relief to midnight blue hair, eyes so clear as to make the ice envy. He wears a dress that extends to the knees of the same color of the hair, has two braces that support the upper part similar to a corset, separated from the lower one by a belt in gold and colored stones, perhaps the necklaces reused. The final part of the dress is a ruffled skirt. Very elegant for an ordinary girl.

I notice that she is also looking at me, so I smile at her kindly. She seems not to want to show too much confidence, but what am I thinking about? Of course she doesn't want to, I'm her opponent!

From the speakers I hear the countdown to the launch of the bey, I grab my pitcher and insert Draciel. Sorry about the girl, but the victory is mine!

3…2…1…

POV KAI

The beyblades clash with violence on the plate, there's surprise in the eyes of the blonde, did you expect a welcome? As irresponsible and unprepared as his teammates. I look at the girl better, she doesn't have a real strategy to play with, but she attacks in moderation and moves away every time the blond tries to launch a targeted attack. He almost doesn't seem to want his bey to be attacked. Something keeps me glued to that little unknown face.

NORMAL POV

The first two matches end in a draw. There is no decisive match that will lead one of the two bladers to the final, then to become one of the members of the team that will represent Japan in the world championships.

POV TAKAO

-If he doesn't win this battle, I swear to him, four of them! After beating him up, of course!

-Calma Takao, have faith in Max, we've been training very hard for this event, he'll surely know what to do. - says prof. looking at the monitors in the room, all in the locker rooms we have our eyes on them. As I take a quick look around I hear the countdown again, I don't see the precise moment when the two beyes meet, but the challengers have both opted for a game of attack without wasting blows. The girl has never used a bit-power before, so I have to assume she doesn't have it. Max, with one last shot, sends the bey to the feet of the opponent. A scream of joy explodes from all over the room, the boy will come with us to the World Cup is official!

POV MAX

Wow, I can't believe I'm in the finals. I'm so happy. I turn to the audience to thank the audience for their compliments and applause. The teacher will surely be proud of his work. I turn to pick up Draciel and I realize that the girl has already got off the mezzanine and is heading to the locker room. I try to reach her by taking a quick step, I'm just a few meters from her when she hangs as paralyzed by something. I move to the side on my feet to see better what caused this sudden reaction. In front of her a much taller figure, a boy...Kai!

POV KAI

In front of me is the girl from the fight. The girl I chased not even a day ago. Seeing her so close and with these clothes she vaguely reminds me of a porcelain doll, untouchable. She seems to have frozen on the spot, obviously she recognized me. What the hell am I supposed to tell her? That I am sorry for having chased her? Absolutely not. That I want to meet her? No way. For the first time in my life I feel like in a Czech alley and my character does not help at all. From behind her Mizuhara appears, initially awkward but then, perhaps realizing the embarrassment created, he gets involved.

-Hey! You ran away right after the meeting and I didn't get to know you. Nice to meet you, Max Mizuhara! -he says, offering her a brief bow. She first looks at her hand and then at him, moving her head and slamming her long blue lashes slowly. Then she decides to give me her shoulders and face the blond, with eyes fixed and firm arching her back, so that she is perfectly straight and with a determined voice announces:

-Nives Krusciof, nice to meet you. -


	6. I finally know you

POV KAI

My legs go from frozen to fiery in a few moments. My body's not responding. My head so light that for a moment I feel like I have to faint, my breath short and imperceptible while I barely feel my fingertips.

POV MAX

\- A beautiful name, worthy of the girl to whom it belongs. – I observe it better. Then I look at Kai behind him, he looks petrified, on his face a pallor never seen before, as if he were to give stomach from one moment to another. That he interrupted something between the two? Surely it must be so. I hasten to resume the speech.

I'm such an idiot! – I lean for another bow but this time I take my back to an even lower level. I see the shape of the girl stiffen ingest and move a step back.

There's no need for a bow. I don't know you and I don't find any reason why you should belittle your figure in front of a stranger. The bow is too noble a gesture for a daily situation. I hear her say this in a stern but condescending voice. It seems to me too formal a language for a girl her age. Again I find myself staring at it, but this time in more detail. In fact, your clothing must have cost a significant amount. Well-groomed face and hair, whether it's the daughter of some rich family member? The name was foreign if I am not mistaken, perhaps of the territories of the East.

What the heck, you win your place on the national team and you don't even come to celebrate? In the distance, Takao's voice attracts everyone's attention. He runs to meet me and hugs me, almost ending up on the ground, to us joined by the professor, while behind him more calmly appear Rei and Mr. Dickenson. After the thanks I see the form of Takao moving towards the girl, the curious look. I hear the man's voice by my side.

Oh dear, nice to see you again! I'm sorry about the lost battle, but apparently the guys are doing a lot here to be the best on the court. – one of his usual laughs invades the hallway.

Do you know her? –asks Takao leaning out of my left shoulder to better observe the man to his right. I actually realize that we are all now watching him wait for the answer.

-But of course, in fact, despite your defeat, I'm going to ask you to take me and the Bladebreaker team to the world championships. –ok. Now we're all in shock. The girl has wide eyes as much as we do, frowning as she takes a step back. Kai still doesn't move a single muscle.

-If I lost the challenge, why does it still give me an opportunity? – Now it has become a continuous shift of heads, from one interlocutor to another. Nobody seems to want to say anything... Seems.

What would you say! – Takao's voice almost pierces my eardrum, I immediately carry my hand on my ear to protect him while with the other throw a light fist on my friend's shoulder. In response he complains and looks at me offended, I return with pleasure the look, but without malice.

Take it as a favor for my friendship with Nives' family. –the man winks at the girl who looks surprised but hints at a smile. You must have understood what our representative was referring to.

All right. Thank you for that. –she extends her hand and shakes her with Mr. Dickenson.

POV KAI

I listened carefully to the conversation, mentally recording every expression of the other members of the group. I almost lost my pulse at the back of my game, yet something in my mind suggested I had to take it by the shoulders and rip it away from the team's oppressive looks.

Well, now that we've cleared up, guys, you should follow me to the offices to arrange the cards and decide on the future stages of the championship. – the two idiots scream and hug each other, Rei and the professor fight in five with their hand.

As for you Nives...- If outside the stadium he started to hail violently, my heartbeat would be in perfect harmony. The girl shifts her gaze straight to the eyes of the man who is talking to her.

-I will update you later in the afternoon for the various procedures to follow. You will understand of course that my priority is the boys right now. –

Of course, sir. – remains motionless but from Mr. Dickenson's expression I deduce that he must have smiled at him.

So guys if you want to follow me... and you too Kai. –Kinomiya and Mizuhara talk to each other as they look at me in their underworld, certainly some insulting statement. I look at the man who senses my silent assent. The others begin to walk towards the center of the stadium called up by well-dressed men, probably colleagues of our representative who now turns to look at me, as if to entice me to follow him. Am I moving for the first time, after about half an hour? My eyes lower on the figure in front of me, and I notice that he is observing me, his face seems to betray my own sensations and the same thoughts. Should I go? Should I leave/lo here? She moves to the side to make room for me on the way to the arena, then turns to Mr. Dickenson and finally, very quietly passes me by to get out of the stadium. From me.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Writer

A gentle trail of dust hovers in the center of the suite, the windows large enough to project enough light to properly illuminate the corner of the adjacent walls. One hand carefully turns a brand new black and white beyblade, perhaps a few slight streaks along the edges, but no serious damage to be noted. Voices not too far from the other room ring in the girl's ears. A woman and some men speak in tight Russian, almost a village of some future trips abroad, China perhaps. You can hear footsteps similar to many pins, a shoe with a heel. In fact, leaning out of the threshold is the woman, who looks at the young girl sitting at the bedside of the window with that strange toy of hers, she looks at her and a faint smile embellishes her face recognizing in the small figure her own somatic features: clear eyes; high cheekbones; small and slightly upward nose and fleshy lips. Yes. That was his daughter. He slowly approaches her by placing a pale hand on her shoulder, tenderly caressing the area and then moving on to her left arm as she sits on the armrest of the red velvet armchair.

-They phoned this morning to warn us about the first leg of the beyblade championship, held in China a few miles from the capital. –

-Will you come too? - comes the reply from the girl turning to her mother.

-Maybe I'll follow you for a few stages, but if it gets too long I'll have to go home, the butlers will take care of you then. –

-All right, when do I get to meet the team? -Okay. –

-This very afternoon at 4:00 p.m., you are requested at the BBA offices for the acceptance of documents and medical check-ups. - the girl only nodded as she silently got up to prepare her suitcase. Taking a quick look at the clock on the wall of the room, the woman noticed that only a few hours were missing and a 40-minute taxi ride was required to reach the building. She got up sighing

POV KAI

The meeting with the BBA officers has only just started and those idiots are already snickering at each other between statements. Mr. Dickenson left momentarily after receiving a phone call, probably an old friend hearing the old man's tone. Just as we are discussing safety and seriousness disappears, I would venture a good example.

POV REI

While the staff continue to explain for over half an hour what "saving a person in an extreme emergency" means, our tutor returns to the room accompanied by a girl, the same as yesterday morning. In fact, the man had repeatedly mentioned his presence on the team, perhaps a family acquaintance given the way he treats her. On the other side of the table I see the Russian stoic becoming (if possible) even paler than normal, I am almost about to ask if something is wrong when Mr Dickenson starts talking.

-Well guys, this is Nives, you've already met her yesterday, so we'll skip the introductions and I'll get straight to the point, informing you that she'll be officially part of the team as a reserve, in case any of you for whatever reason can't sustain a fight. Is that all right? - All of us guys agree while one by one we get up to introduce ourselves, she was the only one who showed up yesterday so it's time to return the favor. Everyone gets up except Kai, no one seems to notice, but after a while, here's Takao's voice railing on the older boy

-Oh but come on! I can understand you're such a grumpy guy with me and the others, but also with a girl!?

No one dares say anything, Takao will surely have the wrong tone, but I'm sure everyone in this room has the same thought I can see how the Russian's shoulders and biceps stiffen to the question, his eyes slightly wide open as he stares his opponent in the eye.

-You don't have to. -It doesn't matter. He'll have his own time and manner. - The girl's voice gets a little low, we all turn to her. Takao almost seems to want to protest, he'd never let Kai come out of an argument so easily, but then he's silenced with us No one expected him to defend himself, and mostly immediately!

-Well! -Well! That's the spirit I like! He's absolutely right guys, you'll surely get to know each other better in the next few months, so now I'm asking you to follow closely what me and my managers have to tell you about the championship. - assails the man as he goes around the big round table and fills out some paperwork for us. Nives sits between me and Max, a strong perfume runs down my nostrils, I look at her as she bends over the sheets and follows with her right hand, a rather beautiful and tidy handwriting.

-Passiflora. –

-Hn? - I look at her confused.

-The perfume I'm wearing, it smells like Passiflora flowers, it's very strong.- she says giving a tiny smile to the paper, I smile back at her even though I'm not sure she can see me. I keep filling out my paperwork in silence. After handing over the paperwork and listening to various recommendations all of us guys are sent back to the hotel, the first flight to China will be this weekend, until then we will have days off to organize our luggage and spend time with our families. Arriving at the lobby outside the building we greet each other while Nives and I take different taxis, turning around the well-known boss Kai staring at the shape of the girl as she gets into the service car. Those two are definitely hiding something. But as they teach us as children, time to time, don't they?


End file.
